


Pretty High Pretty Boy

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, My ramen cookie recipe, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian and Clark get high.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 6





	Pretty High Pretty Boy

Julian was flipping through TV stations when the edible metabolized through his system. Time stopped when he passed another weirdly sexual cologne commercial. The colors were so vibrant and tangible. His mouth dropped as he watched it. Then he blinked and it was a different commercial about a new episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians.

“You’re high,” Clark sang into his ear. Julian grinned, wide and toothy. He caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth as he giggled. “You’re hiiiiigh,” Clark repeated, chin on Julian’s shoulder.

Julian grabbed Clark’s face and pushed him off. “Your head’s so heavy.”

“Rude,” Clark swatted him away. He stared at his arms afterwards like he saw a motion blur. Julian saw it too. Then Julian went back to flipping through channels and Clark went back to playing that robot unicorn game on his phone.

“Oh, I died again,” Clark kept murmuring to himself. “Oh, I died again. What the fuck.” Meanwhile Julian kept his finger on the remote and watched the colors flip across the screen until his eyes dried up. He didn’t think he blinked the whole time.

“My socks feel weird,” Julian admitted.

“How weird?” Clark asked.

“I don’t know. I never noticed how many threads it had,” Julian answered. He ran his fingers under the elastic that kept the sock on his foot. After a few hours in his on head, Julian asked, “Do you ever hate your own ankles? I hate my ankles. They’re ugly.”

“I think you have lovely ankles,” Clark said. Colors upon colors flashed over his slack face. “Oh, I died again.”

At some point, they were out in the backyard of Haven’s manor. Just the two of them. That was why Julian was with him that night. For once, the house was empty and Clark was alone. It was usually Clark gone, being busy with all the projects he was juggling. Now, it was the others who were busy. Corey was filming. Sinny was doing a collaboration with Pulsar. Raven was visiting home. Mikey was recording a podcast about some gays going through a weird western version of hell from Dante’s Inferno. He invited Julian over. Raven had left some brownies for them to snack on.

They stared at the sky and watched the dark purple clouds hover by. Their hands brushed over the other, fingers twitching into and around one another, but they never committed to it. They were too busy comprehending the sky.

“I wished there were stars,” Julian said. “Fuck light pollution. Fuck pollution in general, but, you know…”

Clark knew but couldn’t articulate how he knew. “We could drive to somewhere outside the city.”

“I will not have a DUI subheading in my personal life section on Wikipedia, Clark,” Julian replied.

“I’m driving.”

“I will not have a friend get a DUI subheading in his personal life section on Wikipedia,” Julian amended.

Before long, they decided it was time to eat something bad for them. Haven had plenty of snacks to choose from but Clark was craving for one specific dish sold nowhere. Julian munched on a box of untoasted s’mores PopTarts. He watched Clark turn on the fire and poured the oil into the pan and open about three packs of spicy ramen. He asked Julian to help him crush the bricks of ramen. Julian realized quick that ramen was sharper than he remembered. And it tasted good even in its crunchy, unseasoned form. Clark slapped his hand as he tried to eat more chunks.

“Save the chunks. That’ll be the best part. Trust me,” Clark said as he struggled to crack the fourth egg. He said he only needed three but he’d only been able to crack two without the shell coming down into the bowl so far.

Once the ramen bricks were turned into ramen gravel, Julian went back to his PopTart eating station on the counter and watched. Clark scrambled the eggs in the bowl, then poured all the seasoning into the eggs, mixing that too. Then he poured the gravel into the mixture. He didn’t stop tossing the ramen around until it was all coated. He dipped the tip of the handle of a wooden spoon into the oil to check if it was ready. Julian didn’t know if that was a sound way to know if the oil was ready but he never cooked in his life so he couldn’t argue with it. He forgot to check Google. All he knew for sure was that these PopTarts were delicious.

Clark scooped up the ramen mixture with a large spoon and fried them into little patties. He cooked them until both sides were set and the edges had golden brown noodle girls. There were ten in this serving. Some were more burnt than others but Clark said it was still edible. Even though he ate a box and a half of PopTarts, Julian was ready to feast.

They waited until it was cool before eating. It was the one responsible thing they decided to do that night. Nothing was worse than losing their sense of taste tonight. 

When Julian chomped down on the patty, there was a crunch at first then the juicy, seasoned ramen gushed through with a little bit of egg, still the tiniest bit runny. This was the definition of savory. This was some fancy cuisine bullshit. This was perfection. It was the perfect hit salty and spicy that Julian needed and deserved after all those PopTarts. This was so delightful that Julian started to giggle. Then Clark began to giggle because Julian was giggling.

“Told you it was good,” Clark danced as he chewed.

“Fuck. I’m never doubting you ever again. Who taught you to make this?” Julian asked with his mouth full.

Clark shrugged. “Mikey and Sinny made it once before. It was the best night of my life.”

“I love Mikey and Sinny.”

Clark’s eyes widened. “Me too, the fuck? Did we just become best friends?”

Julian laughed so hard he began choking on his ramen patty. They fumbled for some water. This was serious but Clark couldn’t stop laughing either. When their laughter dwindled into giggles then back to silence, they continued to eat.

“Clark, thank you for this gift,” Julian said when they finished the whole serving. They were sitting on the kitchen floor, legs outstretched and leaning on the counter.

“Thank you for accepting it,” Clark said. He turned to Julian and Julian turned to him. He had the same dopey, greasy smile that was on Julian’s face. The air was thick between them. Julian’s lips were shiny. Clark wondered what he tasted like after eating all that junk. Maybe still like lollipops. He had so many lollipops.

“Wanna make out?” Clark asked. He was sobering up a little but the part of his brain that gave a fuck was still under the influence.

Julian laughed. Embarrassment threatened to sober him up all the way but Julian asked, “For real?”

Clark looked away and licked his lips. He chanced a glance at Julian, whose smile was more amused than anything else. He played with his fingers for a moment before saying, “Yeah.” Before he could add a way out for Julian, and hopefully for himself, Julian crawled over to his side of the kitchen floor. He straddled Clark’s lap and cradled Clark’s head in his hands. Clark placed his quivering hands on Julian’s thighs.

“Only because you’re pretty,” Julian said right as their lips touched.

His tongue tasted sweet and spicy. His touch was tender as it explored his neck, shoulders, arms, and chest. His lips were soft and moved like he already knew the choreography and was doing his best to teach Clark through the motions. Clark didn’t complain. He was lost in how Julian smelled, how he led the kiss, and how his mouth tasted. The little bit of sobriety he gained over time was gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this:  
> Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift


End file.
